bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sternritter (Next Generation)
(Formerly) Richter Hubert |headquarters = Silbern |affiliation = Wandenreich |purpose = To Protect the Quincy Race }} The Sternritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/Order") are a specific group of powerful in the Wandenreich's army, they act as the special forces for the empire, and played a pivotal role in the invasion of . However after losing the second war and the death of Yhwach, the Sternritter and the rest of the Wandenreich fled back into the shadows where under the new leadership of , the Sternritter now serve as the commanders and protectors of the Quincy race, ensuring its survival. Purpose Originally the Sternritters were an elite fighting force that played a crucial role in the invasion of Soul Society and the destruction of the Shinigami during the Thousand Year Blood War. But after the death of Yhwach and the lost of so many Sternritters, Uryu Ishida, the new Wandenreich Emperor, retreated back to the shadows along with the surviving forces. From there he rebuild the Quincy Empire along with the Sternritters, creating new members. Now the Sternritters continue to serve as an elite fighting force but as protectors for the empire and Quincy Race, ensuring no harms come to their kind or no force invades their home. Organization Each member of the Sternritter is appointed a letter of the alphabet by their , in order to acquire their abilities and to designate them base off of that ability. The group is led by one of their own that is appointed the rank of Grandmaster, the previous one being and the current one being Richter Hubert. Technically there is one Sternritter per letter however there have been exceptions in which more then one person is given the same letter based off of similarity in abilities, prime examples being the late and and currently the Beitreten Brothers. Four Sternritters are chosen to permanently serve as Ishida's elite guards. The four Sternritters are Hoek Naar De Oorlog, Sasayaki Kagayaki, Tymer Ymlaen, and Machen Vollbart though there are times when Ishida adds another member temporarily depending on the situation. Members Uniforms All members of the Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Fastened to the cloak at the collar is a button that resembles the Wandenreich symbol. On the back of the cloak is a medium size, silver-colored version of the Wandenreich symbol. Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Wandenreich uniform — a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. The ones chosen to serve as Ishida's elite guards are given a distinctive white ankle-length cloak with a hood. Fastened to the cloak are three white buttons that resemble the Wandenreich's symbol. Underneath these cloaks are variant outfits of the Wandenreich uniform. Labeled on the back of the cloak is a large black version of the Wandenreich's symbol. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation) Category:Wandenreich